


like two peas (in separate pods)

by buzzbug82



Series: MA(ruma)-Event [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Exercise on Dialogue, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Loyalty, Ma Event, Maru-MA series, Mention of canon pairing, No pairing - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For MA-Event: Couple Month.</p><p>Second part of "Burning Candles (like fireworks)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	like two peas (in separate pods)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, no one said this can only be for canon/romantic pairing only, right? LOL So this is... Team Free Will? *wink* I really like the idea of Murata helping Wolfram to be a good regent, like he did with Yuuri. This drabble has nothing but dialogues.

* * *

 

 

“Your Highness? I have arrive, I'm coming in...”

 

 

“Good morning, Your Excellency Wolfram.”

 

 

“Gurrier? What are you doing here?”

 

 

“Why, I also want to learn... It's not fair that only you get to have a private lesson with His Highness...”

 

 

“It's not a private lesson, he is just helping me with the rules of political court.”

 

 

“Gurrier-chan is very jealous...”

 

 

“Listen to me!”

 

 

“Now, now, you two. Please ignore him, Lord von Bielefeld. He's just very bored since Lord von Voltaire ordered him to assist me.”

 

 

“How mean!”

 

 

“So I asked him to get some materials from Lady von Kalbernikoff and Lord von Christ, of course, without revealing anything to your brothers or your fiance.”

 

 

“The Captain can get very suspicious, but since his attention is focus on the Young Master...”

 

 

“... Good, I wouldn't want any of them to know yet.”

 

 

“I understand, and since Josak is assisting me, it would not raise any suspicion if he got the materials for my sake.”

 

 

“Are we going to continue from yesterday's lesson?”

 

 

“Aha! You are having a private lesson! Oh my, this is getting scandalous...”

 

 

“Is he going to be here all day?”

 

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“No, he's not.”

 

“What? Your Highness!”

 

 

“But he is useful if you want him to get anything for you, so let him be.”

 

 

“I can't concentrate with him breathing down my neck and making fun of me.”

 

 

“Making fun of you? Oh no, on the contrary, Your Excellency. In fact, I am very proud of you right now.”

 

 

“... Don't treat me like I'm your little brother.”

 

 

“Of course not, but you are the little brother of my master. Since he and the Captain are not here to cheer you on, at least I can do it on their behalf.”

 

 

“Urgh, like I said, is it necessary for him to be here?”

 

 

“Well, he won't leave now since you look very cute blushing like that, Lord von Bielefeld.”

 

 

“... You sound like Yuuri,”

 

 

“Do I? But since Shibuya and I are best friends, we probably have some similar traits.”

 

 

“I don't think it works that way, Your Highness.”

 

 

“Can we just continue with the lesson? I have a meeting with my troops in the afternoon.”

 

 

“Oh? You're not going to have lunch with Shibuya like usual?”

 

 

“He has to do without me, I will be having an early lunch before I depart.”

 

 

“Then you can join us for lunch instead, we're having an early lunch too, after the lesson. You can go to your meeting right after.”

 

 

“That's right, Your Excellency. The cook from the castle send a lot of amazing food this morning, and I heard there's cake.”

 

 

"...."

 

 

"A strawberry shortcake,"

 

 

“... Then, I'll be joining you.”

 

 

“Great! Now, let's continue. Why don't we start with the issue of international trade? I have some books here that will help that.”

 

 

“I will go and prepare some tea.”

 

 

“Thank you, Gurrier.”

 

 

“No problem, Your Excellency. Besides, this will be good for me too. It will be my honor to serve you directly when you become the Prince Regent in the future,”

 

 

“That-- That is--”

 

 

“Oh, don't look at me like that, Lord von Bielefeld. I never said anything to him about you learning how to be a regent.”

 

 

“Well, I will be blind not to see how that will happen soon. You two Young Masters are very cute when you're oblivious.”

 

 

“Grr...”

 

 

“Josak, the tea...?”

 

 

“Oh, right, coming right up!”

 

* * *

 

 [end] 


End file.
